


All I ever wanted was you

by wemovealong



Series: It's You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemovealong/pseuds/wemovealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a huge crush on his babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I ever wanted was you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "All I Ever Wanted" by Kelly Clarkson

Nick was Harry’s favourite person in the whole world.

He loved everything about Nick – his eyes, his smile, his laugh, they way he did his hair.

Harry wanted to marry Nick someday.

He was pretty sure that he was in love with him.

But there was only one tiny problem:

Harry was eight and Nick was eighteen.

-&-

Harry’s parents had divorced during the spring.

His father moved to the town over and took his older sister, Gemma, with him.

Harry was left to live with his mother, Anne.

Because of the split, Anne was forced to go get a job and couldn’t be there for Harry like she had been before.

That was when Anne recruited their neighbor’s son to help her out.

Nick was seventeen, turning eighteen that summer, and he needed money so he agreed to babysit Harry for Anne while she had to work.

They spent the summer doing lots of fun stuff – Nick took him to the park and played tag with him and let him swim in Nick’s family’s pool.

On the nights where Anne would have to work night shifts, Nick and Harry would stay up late, build a fort in Harry’s living room, and then watch whatever sappy romantic comedy Harry wanted to watch that night in their fort.

Harry was said when the summer had to end because he had so much fun with Nick.

But then his mum told him that Nick would have to pick him up from school on the days where she had to work and Harry was ecstatic.

The deal was that Nick would pick Harry up from school on the days where Anne worked. He would then have to make Harry dinner and then just keep him company until Anne got home.

Harry couldn’t wait for school to begin.

-&-

On the first day of the new school year, Harry met up with his friend Niall on the playground before the bell.

Niall had spent the whole summer in Ireland since that was where he was from.

As they were catching each other up on what they missed in each other’s lives, Harry told Niall about Nick.

“So I’ve fallen in love,” Harry told him.

“Gross,” Niall said sticking his tongue out in disgust.

“It’s not gross,” Harry said, frowning.

“Yeah, it is because girls are yucky,” Niall explained.

“I know,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “That’s why I’ve fallen in love with a boy.”

Niall gave him a confused look. “Is that allowed?” he asked.

“Yeah, my mum says that sometimes boys marry boys and girls marry girls and that it’s perfectly okay.”

“Oh, cool,” Niall said, shrugging. “So who is he?”

“Nick, my neighbor,” Harry beamed.

Niall scrunched up his face. “Isn’t he a teenager?”

“Yeah, but he’s only nine and half years older though.”

“Now I’m pretty sure _that’s_ not allowed,” Niall laughed as the two of them walked toward the school doors to head inside.

-&-

Harry was excited all day because he knew that Nick would be there to pick him up.

He bolted out of the room and grabbed his things so that he could go find Nick.

Nick was waiting for him outside where the parent’s usually stood waiting for their kids.

“Hi, Nick,” Harry said excitedly as he ran up to where Nick was standing.

“Hey, kid,” Nick smiled at him and messed up his hair.

Niall made kissy face at Harry when he saw him with Nick and Harry blushed.

And then they were on their way back to Harry’s house.

It was about a fifteen minute walk back to their street, although it would be quicker for Nick if Harry wasn’t with him since his legs were a lot longer.

Nick asked Harry all about his day and Harry told him about seeing Niall again and that his teacher was really nice this year.

That was another thing that Harry liked about Nick – he actually cared about the things that Harry did and he actually listened to the things that Harry had to say.

When they had to cross a street, Nick would grab Harry’s hand, and then Harry decided that crossing the streets was his favourite part of the walk home.

-&-

One school night, Anne had to work late, so Nick stayed over at Harry’s until she got back.

It was Harry’s bed time and she was still working so Nick told Harry that he had to go to bed.

“I don’t wanna go to bed though,” Harry pouted.

“You have to,” Nick told him. “You have school tomorrow.”

“So do you,” Harry pointed out.  
“Yeah, but I’m older than you, so my bed time’s way later than yours.”

“I wanna be older like you.”

“You will someday and then you can stay up as late as you want,” Nick smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back. “You can’t make me go to bed.”

“Oh yeah?” Nick asked.  
He picked up Harry off the couch that they were sitting on and through Harry over his shoulder.

“Heeeey,” Harry yelled and laughed at the same time. “That’s not fair.”

Nick carried him all the way up the stairs and threw Harry onto the bed.

Harry secretly didn’t want Nick to let go of him.

“You have five minutes to get your pajamas on and brush your teeth,” Nick told him.

Harry nodded and did exactly what Nick said, making it back to his room in record time.

He got into his bed and Nick stood by the doorway turning off Harry’s light for him.

“Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Nick,” Harry smiled.

Nick stood by the doorway and turned off Harry’s light for him.

“Wait!” Harry yelled before Nick could close the door.

Nick flicked the light back on.

“I love you,” Harry exclaimed.

“Do you?” Nick laughed quietly.

“I do,” Harry told him. “I wish that you could be my boyfriend.”

Harry’s words shocked Nick a little bit since Harry was only eight years old.

“I’m a bit too old for you, no?” Nick joked, sitting down at the end of Harry’s bed.

“Only nine and a half years difference,” Harry smiled.

Nick smiled back. “Still too old for you, darling.”

Harry’s face turned sad looking and Nick worried that he may have hurt his feelings.

“Tell you what, when you turn eighteen and you still think that you love me, you come find me, yeah?” Nick said, trying to make Harry feel a bit better.

“Okay,” Harry lit right up and Nick smiled.

 _Only nine and a bit more years to go_ , Harry thought, smiling to himself as Nick said goodnight and shut off the lights again.

Harry couldn’t wait to turn eighteen.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i think this is cute, lol  
> i might write a sequel if people like this???


End file.
